Zevo 3 the New Mutant Part II
by Mrs.ShakierraIGJHartwell
Summary: Hey everyone sorry about the delay but i deleted my old gmail account This is part II of the new mutant by me Shakierra Isabella Gabriella Jones Hartwell


THE COUSIN PART II

GRAM'S HOUSE 6:59 SHAKIRA'S ROOM

Shakira wakes up to a unsounding alarm clock that shows 6:59 in bold.

"o no im late" Shakira says she runs to the bathroom takes a bath does her hair,change her outfit twice and almost all within a thousandth of a second. when she was finally done she ran down stairs to appologize to jason and she got down stairs everyone was about to start breakfast.

"im so sorry im late"Shakira pleads i didnt set my alarm clock and"

"child wat are u taking about its 6:59 u came just in time and look fabulous" grams said with a chuckle.

Shakira was wearing yellow knee high socks with her old cheerleader outfit that was yellow and hair was curled in small mine curls and she wore her yellow and black kds.

"What but i just got up at 6:59 and time hasn't flew?" Shakira asked

"U might have exelerated up to speed of sound thats way u got down here before a minute went by."Jason said remembering wat matt had told about light, sound,and her powers.

"wow"Shakira said.

"alright know come and eat some breakfast child i made your favorite chocolate chip pancakes" grams said.

BR3 HIGH

"Hey jason"Matt says as him and ellie walk up beside Shakira and Jason,So how's the mutation going"he whispers to Shakira.

"Its fine this morning i reached the speed of sound"Shakira replies.

"Cool"Matt says.

"hey Shakira you were a cheerleader?"Ellie asked noticing her cheer outfit

"Not a cheerleader THEcheerleader i was the captain " Shakira replied

As they walked in the cafeteria ellie sat with cotilla and angel,while matt sat with jason and Shakira.

"who is that chica sitting with hottie numbah 1 and ur brother"Cotilla asked.

"Hottie numbah 1 u have numbers now"angel asked

"dont blame the game blame the player"cotilla replied

"umm im not sure thats how it goes,Ellie says,and thats Shakira Jason's Cousin"

"wooo for second i that she was trying to steal my man"Cotilla says getting up lets go introduct our selfes angel "grabbing angel and dragging her over to Jason's table.

"hi im Cotilla"Cotilla says

"its nice to meet you cotilla es tu latina"Shakira replies.

"si tú hablas español!"cotilla says.

"si, mi madre era colombiana,ella me enseñó varias lenguas como español, Francés, alemán, Italiano"

"Uhh okay"Cotilla says kind of confused.

"Im angel"angel says glaring at cotilla.

before shakira could reply the entercome sounded and the principal voice came on.

"attention all girls interested in being the captain of the cheerleading team for this year you must be in the gym after school other cheerleader positions will be filled at a later date that is alll"the principal says

"Shakira u should tryout"Ellie said.

"u know ur right i think i will."Shakira says.

GYM (AFTER SCHOOL)

Shakira walks in to the gym and sees ellie finishing her gymnastics practice

"hey ellie" Shakira says

"hey i gotta run but good look at the tryout"ellie says running off.

STANKFOOT'S LAIR

"new eden city how i dispiss you so much."Stankfoot says looking at the city from his telescope

"YOU IGNORITY FOOL I SHALL BE RED OF YOU"Darkmateria says about to blast him when blacktop appears and ingulps her with his body and locks her into a glass chamber.

"Excellent work blacktop and now i will create a being out of darkmateria's power"Stankfoot says pulling a chamber powers up and soon darkmateria is laying unconscious on the floor of the chamber,while a dark figure looms over her.

"Go destroy the city and avenge me!"Stankfoot comnands and the dark figure lurks of toward new eden.

GYM(TRYOUTS)

"thank u for trying out,The principal says,u just need a little more work."

"a little more she would need a lifetime worth of work to be the captain of this cheer squad!"The coach of the squad yelled.

the poor girl runs of crying.

"Last but i hope not less. up next we have Ms. Shakira James!" screams.

Shakira breathes a big breath and goes out in front if the principal and the coach.

"What will you be showing us today?"the principal asked.

"I will be doing a cheer that i created "Shakira replied clutching the pompoms she had close to her chest.

"Okay begin"Ms. Vain says.

shakira breathes in then starts her cheer

"YOU GOT IT YOU KNOW IT SO DON'T SWEAT IT JUMP ON IT!" Shakira cheers repeating this while doing cartwheels and backflips. she ends the cheer by saying"JUMP ON IT" while doing a backflip into a split.

the principal clapps his hands in applause while Ms

Vain drops her jaw in awe.

"Great job"the principal said

to shakira

"YOU WERE BY FAR THE BEST I'VE SEEN ALL DAY!" says actually looking happy.

Shakira bows then goes back to where the other girls are seated

gets up and walks in front of the didn't notice that for a use to be cheerleader was very Big.

"Ladies thank u all for tryout for our position as Head cheerleader of Brett Ronson high school,But we can only have one captain and She is..., says with excitement, Symphony James.

Shakira jumps up with excitement and joy.

"Congratulations Shakira and to the rest of you,you can still tryout to be a member of the squad but as of know you are dismissed."the principal says walking up to Shakira shaking her hand.

"Thank u so much for this opportunity i won't let you down"Shakira says to the principal and .

"No problem know Shakira as Captain of the squad you have to host tryouts for next week, says,you have to come up with a routine and you have to pick who becomes a member of the squad."

"Okay i will i will get right on it but right know i really gotta run but thanks Ms.V"Shakira says remembering she had to be home by 5

NEW EDEN CITY'S STREET

as Shakira is walking home from cheer tryouts she suddenly sees the shadow monster that stankfoot made and watches as it starts destroying the wipes out her phone and calls Jason.

"Jason it's me Shakira theirs this shadow creature thing thats terroring the city"

"We know we are on our way "he says then hangs up the phone.

the monster starts destroying buildings.

"they won't get here in time,Shakira says,But maybe i can"

Shakira goes behind a newspaper stand and transforms into her mutant self.

"Okay lets see if i can fly " Shakira says.

she jumps up in the air and begans to fly

"Okay know monster here i come."She says.

She flew with swiftness toward the shadow monster.

"HEY SHADOW GUY!"She yells

"the monster turns around and knocks her into a building.

"you are just plain rude"she says getting back up.

the monster throws orbs of dark energy at her shakira dodges it with only minutes to spare.

"Okay Shakira you have to produce enough light to destroy this thing"She thought to herself.

the monster knocks her down into the water as Zevo 3 arrives.

"Nooooo" Z strap cries.

"think light light light"Shakira said to herself she begins to glow lake a star. soon her eyes turn into mini suns and she burst out of the water like a whale.

"Hey Shadow,Shakira says as the monster turns around to look at her,allow me to shed some light on the situation"She says and throws a ball of light right at the monster. the shadow quickly vapours into dust. the crowd of people watching the fight a little girl came up snd ask shakira what is your name?

"I'm Sh..uh Starlight yea My names Starlight "Shakira replies

as Zevo 3 and there new member Starlight fly off into the distance Kewl breeze asks Z strap ,So are we going to have to change or name to Zevo 4?

"No but Starlight is a new addition to the group.


End file.
